1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate a high voltage power supply, and more particularly, to a high voltage power supply that boosts an output voltage using a voltage multiplier.
2. Description of the Related Art
A high voltage power supply is an apparatus which boosts an input voltage to generate a high output voltage and is used in various devices such as a television, an image forming apparatus, and a plasma generator.
The high voltage power supply may boost the output voltage by adjusting the turn ratio of a transformer or using a controller that controls output voltage. However, there is a limit to the degree to which the high voltage power supply could boost the output voltage.
Accordingly, the high voltage power supply employs a voltage multiplier to boost the input voltage so as to generate the high output voltage.
However, as the input voltage is doubled, quadrupled, etc., electric current stress of the capacitor included in the voltage multiplier increases, thereby slowing down the response time of a system.